The invention relates to a geodetic instrument with a telescope, an objective with a reticle in the focal plane, a clinometer, with optoelectronic receivers and a light-transmitting or light-blocking array of optoelectronic elements.
The invention finds application in measuring systems for the gearless transfer of the measurement path and in geodetic instruments, especially for the compensator level of average and low accuracy for resolving the smallest measurement step.
A large number of compensator levels are known which, by the use of a mechanical pendulum, control either the target image relative to fixed cross hairs or the cross hairs relative to a fixed target image (F. Deumlich, Instrumentenkunde der Vermessungstechnik (Instrument Science of Surveying Techniques) VEB Verlag fur Bauwesen, Berlin 1982). The compensator levels have the disadvantage that, in the event of vibrations of the tripod due to wind flow or earth tremors, the target image is caused to oscillate or vibrate, which makes it difficult to read the surveyor's pole. If separate compensation devices are used as in theodolites and tachymeters, errors in height measurements can arise owing to the fact the pointer of the vertical circle is imaged over the inclination compensator and the micrometer reading of the vertical circle is also made difficult by oscillations of the tripod. European Patent No. 046,647, discloses a digital measuring device for determining the path displacements. From the measured signals, this device derives the path displacement and converts it into digital signals.